1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held tool of the type utilized to repair crushed sod and grass scars and divots that sometimes are produced on the courses in the game of golf, and the deployment of such a tool in combination with a golf putter as an aid for putting practice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During a round of golf quite frequently a golfer will arrive at a green in preparation for a golf putt, but will sometimes have to wait for several minutes for other golfers to complete their shots. During this time the golfer can contemplate the best way to execute the golf putt that is required to maximize the likelihood that the golfer's next putt will drop in the hole. In this connection it is often useful for the golfer to practice a proper putting stance, manner of addressing the ball, and swing of the golf putter club.
Many golfers have difficulty putting because the line of movement of the golf putter during the putting stroke is not precisely perpendicular to the face of the putter. As a consequence, when the plane of the impact face of the putter strikes the golf ball, it does so at a slight angle which will cause the ball to travel along a path at a slight angle to the plane of the putter stroke. Even a very slight error in this regard will result in a putt that travels to one side or the other of the cup.
Numerous putting aids exist which are designed to allow a golfer to improve putting strokes. However, conventional training aids involve devices which are too large or cumbersome to be carried along during the actual golf match. Rather, many conventional putting aids are designed for the golfer to utilize in private at a practice location, but not while awaiting a turn on the actual field of play.